Hills
by domina tempore
Summary: For once a playful, relaxing day off. My second fic in SAWS '09.


_Author's Note: So this is my second fic for SAWS '09; I've been saving it up in case they needed me :). Contrary to the other one that I'm doing, this one is light, happy, random, and fluffy. It's maybe a little... choppy, but I still like it, and I hope that you do, too :). Reviews are absolutely welcome! :D_

_Oh, and thanks to **fyd818**; she was the one who encouraged me to put this particular fic up. Hugs to you; I hope that you like the full and completed fic! ;) _

------------

**Hills**

------------

Teyla ran to the top of the hill, and her pale skirt fluttering behind her made her look like she was flying. She had barely reached the top when she felt a stong arm snag her waist, and she was pulled backward into a warm embrace. She turned her head to look up into Ronon's face as he wrapped his other arm around her as well. He was grinning like he'd just won a war.

"What are you smiling about?" she asked, unable to completely keep her own lips from twitching into a grin.

"Nothing," he said, darting in close for a second to quickly kiss her cheek. "I just feel really good."

"I am glad," she said, leaning back into his solid, safe warmth. She felt him rest his chin on her head, and she sighed in contentment. This is where she was meant to be; in his arms, right here, right now.

"This is perfect," she breathed. She heard him sigh in agreement, and she hoped that they could stay that way forever.

Suddenly, without warning, she felt his arms tug on her waist. Unable to regain her balance, she stumbled backwards, and they both tumbled to the ground, laughing.

"Clumsy," Ronon teased.

"Clumsy? It is your fault!"

"I'm not the one who stepped on someone else's feet while he was holding her." She raised an eyebrow at him in that serious way that she had, but there was still laughter behind her eyes.

"I do not believe that I was given any choice in the matter," she said, propping herself up on one elbow. He grinned at her.

"Well, maybe I gave you a little nudge..." he admitted, hoping to get that radiant smile back on her face. But she seemed intent on pretending to be angry with him. He pouted at her.

"Are you mad at me?" he asked, poking her gently in the stomach. She pressed her lips together, pretending to contemplate that.

"No," she decided, allowing the grin to mold her lips again.

"That's good," he said, his eyes bright with mischief. Before she had a chance to figure out what that meant, he'd "nudged" her again, and she found herself rolling the rest of the way down the hill. A second later she heard him shout, and she looked up to see him rolling down after her. She managed to move her body out of the way, and he landed at her feet, still laughing.

"Ronon!" she chided as he lifted his head to look at her. He shook grass out of his hair.

"You can't get mad at me, remember?"

"Ronon..."

"Come on, aren't we supposed to be having fun today?"

"I believe that we are supposed to _agree_ on what is considered "fun"?"

"You can't seriously tell me that you didn't enjoy that?"

"I admit that there are worse ways to spend a day." his grin widened.

"I haven't done that in years," he said, smiling.

"Me either," she admitted, her eyes taking on a faraway look as she remembered her past. "My friends and I used to do it, at one of our very old camps on Athos. But then we moved on, and there were no more hills, only trees..." she sighed softly. "I miss those days."

"They sound good."

"They were," she said, her voice growing quieter still. "But I think that in some ways this is better, for my people; and what happened then has led me to now, so I do not regret moving on. I just... I wish that I could still be that child that I once was."

"Isn't that the point of today?" Ronon asked her. "You know, relax, enjoy the day, do something silly; "kick back", like Sheppard says? What's the point of taking a rest day if you can't act like a kid again and pretend that there's nothing wrong?" Teyla cocked her head, looking at him strangely.

"This is not what I have come to expect from you, my friend," she said. He shrugged.

"This is the first time in a long time that I've let myself feel this way," he admitted. "But I certainly don't want to make a fool out of myself alone!"

"Ronon!" she shoved his shoulder gently.

"Hey, I didn't say that you were; I just said that I didn't want to be alone. There is a difference."

"You walk a fine line."

"Am I doing well?" Her lips twisted in a funny grin.

"You are the only one who will _ever _be able to get away with something like this," she warned him.

"Oh, I know." That was what made these moments with her special; why he loved her so much. Teyla rolled her eyes.

"And if you continue much longer, I will not tolerate it from you, either."

"Alright, fine, I'll be good from now on." He moved so that he was sitting in front of her, and he gently took her face in his hands.

"This is better than teasing you, anyways," he murmured, lowering his head slowly until their lips touched.

-----------

_A/N: I hope that you liked it! Feel the fluff? LOL_


End file.
